Because You Love Me And I Love You
by harmonizergreysfan16
Summary: Santana accidentally walks into Brittany's dressing room for the wedding. -This is my second One-Shot! Its based from the sneak peek we got on Monday!-


**This is my second one-shot story! This story is based from the sneak peek we got on Monday for the Wedding! I was listening to music when I got the idea and wrote it down on my phone once again. All rights go to FOX and GLEE. **

_**The day of the wedding**_

"Santana! Where do you think your going? Rachel said as she followed the bride to be down the hall in of of the little houses on the ranch's land

"Do you mind Berry? I want to go pee before I changed into a dress I won't get out of for another two hours!" Santana said while turning around facing the smaller girl

"Fine. But hurry up, we need to finish your makeup and hair" Rachel said while turning around and walking back towards the dressing room

_Santana saw Kitty and Tina walk out of what she thought was the ladies restroom. Walking in and shutting the door, Santana turned around and her breath hitched. Brittany heard the door shut, thinking it was one of her bridesmaids, she looked into the mirror and went into panic mode trying to find something to cover up her dress, she really wanted to surprise Santana._

"Britt..." Santana was speechless, standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl in the world

"Santana! What are you doing her? You can't see me before the ceremony! It's bad luck!" Brittany said while walking towards the speechless girl in front of her

"I... I thought this was the bathroom. Britt you look so gorgeous" She said with tears in her eyes

"You can't see me before the wedding San, its bad luck and I really want to marry you" Brittany said while looking Santana dead in the eyes

"Britt we're going to be fine! I promise you. Do you know why the groom couldn't see the bride before the wedding? Santana said

"Cannibalism?" Brittany said while trying to hold up the blanket so Santana couldn't see the front of her dress

"No... It dates back to arranged marriages. People thought that if they couple were to see each other before the wedding, they would change their minds and not go through with the wedding. But that's not us okay? Because you love me and I love you. Were not those people and we never will be" Santana said while brushing loose hairs out of Brittany's face.

_Brittany stayed silent for a few seconds before a tear fell down her face, Santana noticed quickly and brushed it away_

"Baby, why are you crying? I didn't mean to mess up your makeup" She said with a small smile

"It's waterproof makeup, I knew that i'd be crying a lot today." Brittany said with a small chuckle

"That was a really smart move on your part Britt. But you still didn't answer my question, why were you crying sweetie?" Santana said while giving her a sweet smile

"I don't know.. I just can't believe this is actually happening ya know? All the stuff we've gone through together... We finally made it San." Brittany said while looking at her wife to be with a smile on her face. Santana was the one who was now crying

"I still can't believe it either Brit, it all seems like a dream right now" She said smilling

_Both girls stared at each other for a few more seconds before Tina opened the door and came into the room, surprised to see Santana in the room, she decided to not ask questions and warned the girls that they needed to get the finishing touches done before the ceremony. _

"Give us a minute Tina... Please" Brittany said while ushering the small Asian girl out of the room.

_Brittany walked over to Santana and fave her a long passionate kiss that probably lasted for a good twenty seconds before air was needed_

"Woah... Britt what was that for?" Santana said while trying to catch her breath

"It was our last kiss as two, because once we say our vows and those rings are on our fingers, we become one San. We've been through it all... best friends, girlfriends, fiancees and now we're finally becoming wives. I didn't know if I ever wanted this. But that all changed once my eyes met with yours back in high school. You changed me for the better Santana. I'm so glad I'm marrying you. There's no one else i'd rather be spending the rest of my life with." Brittany finished while noticing that the both of them had tear stains on their faces.

"Brittany. I love you so much, there's no one else I'd rather do this with either. We're soulmates. We were meant to be. I can't wait to be your wife. I love you so much baby" Santana said while putting both hands on Brittany's cheeks and wiping the tears from her face

"I love you to San, so much... Proudly so." Brittany said while looking into the brunette's eyes with a smile

_What Brittany just said made Santana start crying ever more, they've been through so much together and she can't wait to see what's ahead for the both of them in their future _

"I have to go... I'll see you at the altar! You haven't changed your mind have you? Santana said while walking towards the door

"Nope. I can't wait to be Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez" She said while kissing Santana's cheek

_Santana smiled and looked at her soon to be wife one last time before the big moment they've been waiting for. _

**I didn't expect it to be this long again.. Oh well! It holds us over until Friday night! **


End file.
